


Deleted Scene: "InAttention"

by permetaform (ladywinter)



Series: Riddle of the Blackbirds [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/permetaform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While I was writing <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/permetaform/91769.html">Riddle of the Blackbirds</a> this was an assumed backstory, but it didn't fit the storyline and clashed with the storytelling.</p><p>(aka. a rhythm excercise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene: "InAttention"

And she sidles away from her father, unnoticed, and leaves for the stage she'd seen below.

She hauls him around and up against her, her grip rough and full of him. She hisses her contempt for him, like always, and he moans lightly because he hears her, she thinks. It's beautiful, and she might not use the gun she runs on his unbroken jaw.

He makes her feel glorious and she thinks she'll keep him; though she wishes he could see his own brokenness.

She takes his lips, because they're hers to take--

Forgets the gun in her hand when she falls.


End file.
